


Blue Christmas

by xartificialsweetnerx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartificialsweetnerx/pseuds/xartificialsweetnerx
Summary: Scott McCall is blue about spending the cardinal holiday away from Melissa. Theo comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sceo Secret Santa 2020





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is the property of MTV and Jeff Davis. I claim nothing. I am playing in Davis’s sandbox. 

  
  


**Blue Christmas**

Scott had never truly spent a Christmas away from his Mother before - the closest he’d come was when his parents had first separated. His Father had wanted custody time, so a miserable young Scott had dejectedly put together an overnight bag and prepared to spend the holiday apart from Melissa. However, that Christmas eve evening when his Father began reciting ‘ _Twas the Night Before Christmas,'_ as was their old ritual, little Scott began to cry. His Father had tried to soothe him but, in the end, he had sighed heavily and called the little boy’s Mother. 

Melissa had listened to her son sniff, and cry. A tear in her heart forming as she told him it was just for Christmas eve and morning. She would pick him up later and they would spend Christmas Night together first opening presents and then after that with hot chocolate in hand, and matching pajamas donned, as was their ritual, they would watch Prancer. But Scott found it still hurt. His Mother would be all alone. His Father’s strange apartment wasn’t his home. And he did not want to be away from her.

_“B-but Mom I want you. I want you Mom.” he repeated before looking up at his Dad, brown eyes brimming with tears._

_“I want to go home.” he said into the phone but his big wet eyes remained locked on his Father who sighed heavily once again._

_With her heart in her throat Melissa communicated to her son to let her speak with his Dad and little Scott, hesitant and still sniffling, passed the phone back to his Father._

_“Melissa—”_

_“Well, no I—”_

_“B-but—fine.” His Father appeared to relent and Scott curled his lower lip under his teeth and sucked on it gently. He was tentatively getting his hopes up but he didn’t want that to happen and then have them ruined._

_“Okay Scott,” His Father said. “Go on and get your things. Your Mom's coming to fetch ya.’”_

_Scott nodded, holding back his smile until he got back to ‘his’ room._

Recalling the memory Scott still felt that ghost of sadness but he also smiled, remembering just how special the hug his Mother had given him when she picked him up had felt. How it had soothed the hurt of sadness and homesickness that had built up in him steadily since she’d dropped him off earlier in the late afternoon.

He wished his Mom could do the same now.

***

Theo chewed on his lower lip. He had been observing Scott with quick flicks of movement, his eyes flitting from the road across to his passenger seat. His nose picking up notes of the other young man’s scent without his command in the small enclosed space they shared. But even without his keen chimera senses of observation Theo still would have been able to tell something was weighing on Scott.

“You want to make a stop?” Theo asked instead of just asking the alpha outright what was on his mind. Scott shook his head, in answer quietly. 

With a short nod, Theo let his lower lip slip out from underneath the gentle bite of his teeth and removed his hand from the wheel to change gears.

“You want-”

“I just really want to get out of Tijuana, Theo.”

“I get it.” the chimera commented conveying commiseration in his tone. 

The atmosphere in the truck was way too restrained. Theo wouldn’t describe the quiet in the cab as stifling but it was not the comfortable distinct _Scott_ -like quiet he had become accustomed to when traveling with him. The quiet they shared was usually companionable and Theo had reluctantly even grown to like it. This ‘new’ uncomfortable, un- _Scott_ -like quiet he found less than agreeable and once again he found himself chewing on his lower lip, eyes flitting back and forth again catching Scott’s reflection in the passenger side window. His eyes shone glassy with the flash of every headlight they passed. And Theo politely chose not to call attention to the scent of salt that hung suspended in the cab.

Theo _had_ to do something.

His eyes drifted to the decreasing gas gauge. They’d need fuel soon anyway and he decided as it happened a stop was unavoidable. He glanced over at his passenger again.

“Hey,” he said, his tone soft. “I am gonna need to make that stop after all.” he added apologetically. 

Scott nodded his acknowledgement and Theo changed lanes.

The jarring brightness of the ghastly yellow illuminated Shell logo hurt both boys' sensitive eyes as they pulled into the gas station and up to the first available free pump. It was an irritation Theo could have done without since Theo's eyes weren’t quite yet adjusted but he performed the practice like a pro.

“Be right back.”

Inside the gas station Theo mulled over the signs, chemo signals, and scents that had rolled over him while he’d been in the cab of the truck with Scott more. All had been silent clues. 

He thought about the near endless list of possible worries and complications that could be troubling his travel companion but none of them produced the strength of that kind of sadness and the terrible ache that he could continuously sense circulating under the surface. Ever-present loneliness that was akin to an undertow dragging Scott deep, deep down below and out of reach. Fresh resolve to do something stemmed from that thought and the demand emboldened him. He knew what had to be done - well sort of, more like he knew who would know.

“Hello? Ms. McCall?”

***

Melissa McCall was crushing a pillow against her chest, a box of Kleenex set next to her knee so they were within easy reach, and she had already used some. It's a Wonderful Life was on television. The classic was one of Melissa's favorites, tied with Prancer which she watched every year -- every year but this one, with her son.

Christmas, no matter how “more commercialized” people complained it was year after year, was still Melissa’s favorite holiday. She had never thought of it as anything other than warmth and magic. Scott’s grandmother, her Mother, had always made the holiday that way for her, and she’d always strived to do her best to ensure that it was the same for Scott. 

The Magic and warmth of the holiday came from soft fairy lights, sugary cookies baked and decorated with care as a team, and hot cocoa laden heavy with the burden of giant marshmallows floating on top. The remnants of which were a faint and filmy mustache, the later of which broke out smiles and laughter that simply would not be held in. Those shared moments were a sort of ordinary magic, but magic Melissa was more familiar with than the kind that had changed everything for her son.

She sighed, wishing not for the first time that her son was home.

It was then that the unexpected trill and reverberant buzz of the nurse’s cellphone on the coffee table surprised her. 

“Hello? Theo? Is everything alright?” she asked worried.

***

On the other end of the line carefully concealed in shadows provided from within the solitary antiquated telephone booth Theo stealthily glanced at Scott. He was still waiting patiently in the passenger seat for him so straight away he explained all that he’d observed to Melissa.

She and the chimera were on a road towards a more amicable relationship, although he speculated it would never be an easy one given their history. Then again he’d never expected an easy relationship with Scott after… and their relationship couldn’t be described as hard, not anymore. 

It had evolved. 

“He - He’s upset and I don’t know what to do.” he confessed.

There was a pause on Melissa’s end of the line and for a moment Theo was not sure if the call had dropped until Melissa responded. 

“You know, Theo, Christmas it - it means a lot to us. It’s a very special time. It may be that Scott’s just feeling that too.” 

At her response Theo felt a wave of sadness not just for Scott but for Melissa as well as she’d alluded as much to the suggestion of a confession of her own. In that moment he was certain she was feeling the same circulating ache he had sensed coming from Scott and he felt a wave of shame for having been dense enough not to take into account the special significance of the time of year. However now a plan was coming into fruition. Budding in the forefront of the chimera's mind, one he was willing to bet would lift both their spirits.

*** 

Scott’s eyes drifted to the dark digits backlit by the pale green glow of Theo’s truck radio. He was vaguely beginning to wonder about the chimera’s whereabouts as he could no longer see him in any of the aisles of the well-lit station. Maybe he was taking advantage of the facilities. Scott’s mind supplied wishing he would return.

He was not being dishonest when he admitted how much he really wanted to get out of Tijuana. There was however more to it, he wanted just this once to give in to the selfish desire not to be the thing that stood between human hunters, werewolves, and war. He wanted to be allowed Christmas with his Mother. The strength of that want and the guilt it created coupled with the overwhelming cocktail of emotional ingredients such as the ache of loneliness that would not settle in his chest, and the deep churning sadness, that helped shape the nearly cavernous depression that his longing to be home for the holiday forged - Scott simply could not bring himself to discuss all that. So… 

He did not. 

“Hey,” Theo greeted him again softly now having returned. “Ready to get out of Tijuana?”

***

Once again, the silence in the truck felt restrained but Theo was less plagued by it now that he had worked out ‘the plan’ with Melissa. All that was left was the matter of a nearly three- and half-hour drive. Melissa would meet them in Long Beach. He’d made arrangements at Parkside Inn before returning to the truck. She would bring the _‘supplies’_ or so that was what she had told him. Theo was not exactly sure what that meant but she had him believing they were of rather great importance.

“I got you a Gatorade,” he vocalized with a shrug before he gestured subtly to the purple beverage in the cup holder. Grape. He’d never been explicitly told by Scott it was his favorite but Theo was observant and the alpha never seemed to get any other flavor.

“Thought you might be thirsty.” he added.

“Thanks.” 

Scott’s reply was soft but it was not disingenuous and when he reached for it and twisted open the orange plastic cap Theo decided it was a small victory.

The rest of the ride was idle and full of the same scents rolling over him from the same distant Scott. Theo thought back on how Melissa’s entire demeanor had changed once he had discussed his idea with her and ‘the plan’ had come fully into being as he pulled into Parkside Inn and only now realized there was a very real chance that he could look forward to a similar result from the alpha. Oddly that made him feel two things one was something like pride and the other was something that made him buzz on the inside. 

He hoped Scott didn’t pick up on the second feeling because it felt both familiar and unfamiliar all at once and Theo was not entirely comfortable with it which meant it needed proper examination done by himself and not by Scott. 

“What- what are we doing here? … I- I didn’t know we were planning on stopping,” Scott said the surprise clear in his voice.

“Yea well I was getting tired.” Theo returned; he was well practiced at keeping his tone neutral so as not to give anything away. 

“I could take over,” Scott offered, clearly feeling guilty. 

“Nah, I think I am not the only one getting fatigued.” Theo said as he killed the engine. 

With the key card now obtained from the front desk Theo stood about to open the door. He knew from the text she sent that Melissa was indeed already here.

“Why do you smell nervous?”

Theo shrugged to stall, no good answer coming to mind. 

“Just left overs maybe” he supplied lamely. 

Scott looked properly skeptical. He didn’t believe him. Thankfully he chose not to call him on it before Theo opened the door.

The first thing his senses were aware of was the thick mingling aromas of cocoa powder, peppermint, marshmallow, and sugar cookies. However, thick as the mingling scents were, no scent would be thick enough to distract from the first thing that Scott was aware of. 

***

“Muh-M-Mom?” 

Scott’s voice shook as his eyes took stock of her. His mom was all smiles in her ugly Christmas sweater (instead of her Christmas themed Pajamas) and her eyes were watery but they shone with happiness rather than sadness. It was barely half-a-second before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Still stunned, it took another half-a-moment more for Scott to react, lift his arms and do the same.

“H-how?” he asked, astonished.

“Theo.” said his Mom.

“B-b-but I-didn-n-t… h-how d-did…” Scott stumbled over his words as he struggled with them, all of them too pedestrian to express what was going through his mind. He had not said anything and Theo had done this.

He had done it with no provocation and completely on his own because he had intuited Scott’s emotions. The way it hurt. Theo who a short time ago had struggled to access his ability to heal because he had to have empathy to perform such an action had come so far as to do _this._

As Scott gradually took this in he felt in awe of the boy he was staring at. He did not think Theo would have done this for just anyone and it awoke something in him that somehow, he hadn’t been aware lay dormant.

***

The chimera fidgeted on the spot and shuffled his feet left, then right, and back again. His body language displayed discomfort with all attention called to him. But still when Scott smiled a wider smile than any that had ever been directed his way, Theo felt the hum return and he fought the blush he could feel heating up the back of his neck. 

Later when all but a couple of sugar cookies remained and the traditional giant marshmallow fight had taken place, and well after Melissa had dozed off mid-way through Prancer on the portable DVD player (in large part due to a warm cocoa fed coma) Scott and Theo were the only ones awake. Each nursing on large mugs of hot cocoa themselves.

“You know,” Theo said, his voice hushed. His gaze seemingly entranced by the lit wick of the pine scented candle. “I never really knew it could be like that,” he confessed.

“What could be like what?” asked Scott. 

“Christmas.” Theo answered softly. “The dread doctors… and before I- I only remember a few and _none_ of them were like _this_.”

Theo never opened up like this. _Never._ But something about the concentrated merger of the comforting scent of cocoa and the sense of contentment radiating from Scott made him feel safe enough to share. Especially after they had never once treated him as an outsider. Never left him feeling unwanted or unincluded. They had allowed him to participate and share in all their sentimental rituals. Theo felt accepted. 

“My Mom believes in Christmas. To her it is magic.” Scott said surprisingly after a pause. “Ordinary magic she calls it now.” Directing a telling smile in his direction. “I like to think of it as homemade magic though. Her Mom made it so for her and she always made it magic for me.” he added. 

“I think… after everything that I’ve been dealing with since this insane war started, I _needed_ to believe in that magic too and it hurt,” he swallowed before he continued on with his confession. “Being away from my mom, and feeling selfish, and then believing I’d been let down by magic of all things but then you… you did what you did.” he smiled. “Thank you, Theo.” he said, his voice full of sincerity. 

In response Theo felt his ears burning red and was exceedingly grateful the room was not well lit.

“Well,” Theo said. “I can’t exactly take all the credit. I wouldn’t have come up with the plan at all if I hadn’t called your Mom and she did bring the supplies.” he said. 

“But you did call her, and you did come up with the plan, and you did drive me here. You did all that. Don’t sell yourself short Theo. You have come a long way. You should feel good. You basically saved Christmas.” Scott proclaimed his extra wide grin making another appearance and causing Theo to feel that hum within again.

“Fine. Merry Christmas Scott.” Theo murmured acquiescing because exhaustion had settled in and he knew Scott would accept no further argument.

“Merry Christmas Theo.” Scott replied softly an easy smile still plastered on his face as he was close to drifting off himself. A safe childhood memory of Theo and him cutting out snowflakes in Ms. Melody’s class when Stiles just happened to be absent randomly surfacing in his mind and lulling him the rest of the way there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
